Save yourself, I'll hold them back
by Faith-TVS
Summary: Toda la información, dentro  Fuffy  One-Shot


**Titulo:** Save yourlself, I'll hold them back  
><strong>Autor:<strong> Faith_TVS  
><strong>Pareja:<strong> Faith/Buffy  
><strong>Rating:<strong> R  
><strong>Advertencias:<strong> aparte del ya conocido slash. Muerte de un personaje.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> por desgracia todos estos increíbles personajes no me pertenecen, sino que son propiedad de la ingeniosa mente de Joss Whedon y, por supuesto, no consigo nada con ellos. Bueno, si eso, algún que otro review

**N/A:** Espero de verdad que no me matéis por este fic. Era algo que tenía que hacer. Por cierto, los trozos de canción que salen son de la canción que lleva por título el mismo que el del fic "Save Yourself, I'll Hold Them Back" de My Chemical Romance

* * *

><p><strong>Save yourself, I'll hold them back (+18) One-Shot<strong>

Sus dedos recorrían cada centímetro de mi sedosa piel. Querían recordar cada detalle, cada marca, cada curva… todo. Sin embargo, no era la primera vez que la recorrían. Habían pasado por ese camino que tanto les gustaba miles de veces desde que nuestros encuentros secretos habían empezado. Encuentros que evitábamos a toda costa que nadie descubriera.

En su recorrido, sus dedos se habían topado con mi molesto sujetador de encaje y con mis bragas a juego. Le molestaba muchísimo todos estos impedimentos que no la dejaban llegar donde ella quería. Con un movimiento hábil, se había deshecho de ambas piezas, que habían ido a parar al suelo de la habitación. Estos siguieron con su camino de descenso hasta mi húmedo coño, que los esperaba ansioso e impaciente.

Pero antes, dirigieron su atención a mi hinchado y excitado clítoris, que vibraba con antelación de lo que estaba por venir. Lo masajearon y juguetearon, arrancándome sonoros gemidos. Arqueaba la espalda y arañaba su espalda, intentando contenerme. Lo que me resultaba casi imposible. Dejando así, que el placer me inundara. Me conocía muy bien y sabía lo que me gustaba. No me importaba que me provocara, pero en estos momentos estaba demasiado cachonda y caliente como para que siguiera con sus jueguecitos. Teníamos toda la noche por delante. Ya habría tiempo de provocarnos.

-Entra… -le gemí al oído.

Deslizando primero un dedo y después otro, me penetró. Había sido tan sumamente delicada al hacerlo, que se me había puesto hasta la piel de gallina. Cuando habían empezado nuestros pequeños encuentros nocturnos, todo era diferente. Todo había empezado como un polvo de una noche. Un polvo entre amigas. Nada más que eso. Sin ataduras, sin sentimientos. Sólo el deseo y la lujuria que se apoderaba de nosotras en esos momentos. Pero después de dos noches, las cosas empezaron a cambiar. Todos los sentimientos del pasado que nos habían atormentado a las dos, volvieron para darnos la patada y poner nuestro mundo patas arriba. Habíamos pasado de follaamigas, a amantes, y de amantes, a algo más. Aunque ninguna de las dos lo dijera en voz alta o lo hiciéramos público. Estaba ahí. Y ambas sabíamos que ya no eran simple polvos. Ya no follábamos como conejos. Ahora hacíamos el amor.

Sus dedos se movían dentro mí. Era una de las mejores sensaciones del mundo. Y por supuesto, lo último que quería era que acabara. Estaba cerca. Muy cerca de llegar al clímax y ella lo sabía. Mis paredes se cernían cada vez más sobre sus dedos, haciendo más difícil el movimiento, pero a la vez, mucho más placentero. Con su otra mano acariciaba mis duros pezones, para después lamerlos y mordisquearlos suavemente. Notaba cómo el orgasmo tomaba forma dentro de mi cuerpo, obligándome a arquear la espalda, clavándole las uñas en su suave y sedosa piel.

-Me voy… -gemí, mientras mi cuerpo vibraba de placer.

Ambas nos desplomamos en la cama, exhaustas, quedándonos en silencio durante unos minutos. La brisa nocturna entraba por la ventana abierta del dormitorio, provocándonos escalofríos. Me acurruqué en su regazo, buscando el calor que desprendía su cuerpo desnudo. Era increíble lo mucho que me hacía sentir a salvo y completamente segura cuando me rodeaba con sus fuertes brazos. Y eso era algo que no quería que cambiara en absoluto. Y creo que ella se sentía de la misma forma.

Después de tantos años peleando, por fin habíamos encontrado la paz. En los brazos de la otra. Aunque no por mucho tiempo. Ya que ésta, iba a ser la última noche de tranquilidad que ninguno de nosotros tendríamos en algún tiempo. La lucha contra el Primero sería dura y todos sabíamos que habría muchas bajas. Ya no sólo de las potenciales, sino también de los nuestros, de la pandilla.

Mi mano subía y bajaba a lo largo de su costado, acariciándolo y poniéndole la piel de gallina ante el contacto. Su mano vagaba libre por mi cuerpo, pasando de un pezón a otro, escapándoseme pequeños gemidos. Sus curiosos y hambrientos dedos trazaban un camino por mi vientre hasta llegar a su destino. Sabía lo mucho que la deseaba y pensaba hacer algo al respecto. Todas las preocupaciones que habían estado rondando mi cabeza, desaparecieron cuando sus dedos me penetraron. Ya habría tiempo suficiente para preocuparse. La noche no había hecho más que empezar. Sin quedarme atrás, junté mis labios con los suyos. Empezando como algo inocente para seguir profundizándolo y volverse más intenso y salvaje.

Mientras sus dedos hacían maravillas dentro de mí, inicié mi propio camino en dirección a su coño. Su excitación podía olerse a quilómetros, justo igual que la mía. Ansiaba que siguiera tocándome tanto como yo ansiaba tocarla a ella. Habían sido muchos años de odio los que nos habíamos profesado mutuamente y esta era nuestra forma de pedirnos perdón y olvidar todo lo que había pasado años atrás.

Tenté su entrada, mientras mi dedo pulgar jugueteaba con su sensible clítoris, haciendo que temblara su cuerpo entero. Se abrió un poco más para facilitar mi acceso, y volvimos a devorar nuestros hambrientos labios, mordiéndole insistentemente el labio inferior. Sus pupilas se dilataban por momentos, quedándose sus ojos completamente negros, llenos de deseo. Con ellos me pedía suplicante que la penetrara, que la follara hasta quedar sin sentido. Sin perder el tiempo, la penetré con un dedo, para luego introducir el segundo. Casi me pasa desapercibido el gemido que se le escapó cuando empecé a moverme dentro de ella.

Durante varios minutos sólo se escucharon nuestras respiraciones entrecortadas y los gemidos que escapaban de nuestros labios. Tampoco es que necesitáramos decirnos nada. Nuestras miradas lo decían todo por nosotras. A pesar de que ya no fuéramos solamente follaamigas, no significaba que me sintiera del todo preparada para lo que estuviera por venir. Sólo estaba disfrutando de los momentos que compartíamos juntas, al igual que ella. Sin embargo, no veía del todo mal que algo más pudiera salir de todo esto. Con un poco de tiempo para asimilarlo, sería más que suficiente.

Nuestros cuerpos empezaron a arquearse, sintiendo recorrer el orgasmo que se había ido formando y tomando forma desde que me había penetrado. No nos quedaba mucho, por no decir nada. Era increíble lo fácil y rápido que se hacía acabar con ella. Empecé a mover los dedos más rápido, haciéndola gemir. Estaba muy cerca. Introduciendo un tercer dedo, se corrió en mi mano. Desplomándose encima de mí y respirando entrecortadamente. Había sido genial.

-Ha sido increíble, B –susurró, mostrándome los hoyuelos que tanto me gustaban. Le brillaban los ojos. Creo que podría decirse que estaban llenos de cariño, y puede que de amor.

_We can leave this world_

Podemos dejar este mundo_  
>Leave it all behind<em>

Dejar todo atrás_  
>We can steal this car if your folks don't mind<em>

Podemos robar este coche si a tus colegas no les importa_  
>We can live forever if you've got the time<em>

Podemos vivir para siempre si tienes tiempo

* * *

><p>Hacía unas horas que habíamos salido del cuartel general, o lo que venía siendo mi casa y habíamos bajado a la Boca del Infierno. Ahora sólo estábamos esperando a que Will hiciera su conjuro sobre la Guadaña y así convertir a todas las potenciales en cazadoras, para crear nuestro propio ejército. Ya que viendo el panorama y dada la increíble fuerza de los Turok-Han, era nuestra mejor baza. Sin embargo, no podía evitar, cada vez que podía, echarle el ojo a Faith. Después de una noche como la de ayer, era difícil quitársela de la cabeza. Y citando a Faith "<em>soy inolvidable, B. Además de increíble<em>", y no se equivocaba en absoluto.

Antes de que Kennedy apareciera, ya sabía que el poder de La Cazadora se había transferido. Era evidente que ya no eran simple potenciales. Sus movimientos habían dejado de ser torpes y descoordinados, para volverse golpes letales y de gran precisión. La balanza empezaba a ponerse de nuestra parte, ya que los suyos empezaban a decrecer en número.

En un momento de despiste, uno de los vampiros tuvo un golpe de suerte y dio en el blanco, clavándome su espada en el costado, tirándome al suelo y dejándome fuera de combate durante unos minutos. En seguida pude escuchar la voz de Faith a lo lejos, amortiguada por el zumbido en mi cabeza, gritando mi nombre. A mi alrededor, veía cómo las potenciales, ahora cazadoras, caían como moscas a las manos de los poderosos vampiros. Spike se encontraba en una esquina, con cara de dolor y sin poder moverse. Faith acababa de llegar justo a mi lado y me ayudaba a ponerme en pie.

-B, hay que salir de aquí –sus ojos decían todo lo que sus labios callaban-, esto se va a venir abajo en pocos minutos.

-Las otras…

-Ves tú.

-¿Y qué pasa contigo?

-Es una sorpresa –dijo con la típica sonrisa que desborda sensualidad y sexo.

Haciéndole caso, empecé a replegar a todo nuestro escuadrón, o mejor dicho, a lo que quedaba de él. Fui mandándolas fuera de la Boca del Infierno para que informaran al resto y sacaran a los que quedaran con vida. Además de que buscaran un vehículo lo suficientemente grande para todos. Entre dos ayudamos a las que estaban heridas a ponerse en pie y busqué a Kennedy.

-Kennedy, encárgate de que lleguen sanas y salvas fuera del instituto.

-¿Adónde vas?

-Tengo que ir a por Faith y Spike.

-Está bien –dijo mientras se iba- Eh… ¿Buffy…?

-¿Sí?

-… ten cuidado.

Asentí y me di la vuelta. No había tiempo que perder. Los temblores se habían incrementado, haciendo que el suelo ya no fuera estable. No me gustaba ni un pelo la situación. A mi izquierda estaba Spike, que se miraba asustado las manos, y a mi derecha estaba Faith, peleándose con seis Turok-Han, que estaban ganándole terreno, poco a poco, con cada golpe.

-¡Faith! –le grité mientras me unía a la lucha.

-¡Buffy! ¡¿Qué coño haces todavía aquí?

-No me voy sin ti.

-No seas idiota, B. ¡Esto se está viniendo abajo!

-¡Con más razón!

-¡He dicho que te vayas!

-¡Pero qué testaruda eres!

-Mira quien fue hablar…

-Faith… -las lágrimas empezaban a agolparse en mis ojos. No podía dejarla allí. No ahora, después de haber descubierto el significado de todos estos sentimientos. No después de anoche…

-Buffy, sálvate. Yo los detendré.

-Pero…

-¡Buffy! –oí gritar a Spike.

-¡El mundo te necesita!

-¡Pero yo te necesito a ti! ¿Es que no te das cuenta?

-Claro que me doy cuenta, Buffy. Pero hay cosas más importante que tú y que yo, que lo que ambas queremos –hizo una pausa-. No sabes lo feliz que me hace oírte decir eso. Te quiero, B –y con eso, me dio un empujón, alejándome de ella- ¡Vete!

_I'm the__ only friend that makes you cry_

Soy la única amiga que te hace llorar_  
>Your heart attack in black hair dye<em>

Tu corazón ataca con pelo negro teñido_  
>So to save yourself, I'll hold them back tonight<em>

Así que sálvate, yo los detendré esta noche

Aprovechando el momento de debilidad y un punto flaco que Faith había dejado al descubierto, uno de los vampiros arremetió contra ella, dándole un puñetazo en la mandíbula y desequilibrándola, para después clavarle la espada que estaba empuñando en el estómago, traspasándola.

-¡FAITH! ¡NOOOO! –el grito desgarrador que salió de lo más profundo de mi garganta, retumbó en la estancia y llena de furia me abalancé hacia el vampiro, convirtiéndolo en polvo con la estaca de la Guadaña-. ¡Faith! –me dejé caer derrotada junto a ella.

-¿Qué haces… todavía aquí…? –dijo con dificultad, escupiendo sangre por la boca. La puse en mi regazo y le levante la cabeza-. Vete, o no saldrás con vida.

-Me da igual. Nada tiene sentido sin ti, Faith.

-¿Y qué pasará con tu amigos, eh? ¿Con Dawn? ¿Vas a dejarlos por mí? –ahí no supe qué responder y el silencio nos rodeó. Pero tampoco estaba dispuesta a perderla a ella-. Ya decía yo… -volvió a toser, echando más sangre por la boca.

-Yo…

-Vete –hizo una pausa para recuperar el aliento. Sus fuerzas empezaban a fallarle-, y no… mires atrás…

Sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse lentamente y su respiración se ralentizaba, poco a poco, hasta que dejé de escuchar su corazón.

-¡! No… -las lágrimas caían de mi rostro y morían en el suyo, inerte y sin expresión alguna-. Faith… Lo siento… -me agaché y le di un beso en los labios-. Te quiero… Nunca olvidaré todas las noches que pasamos juntas.

Un temblor más fuerte que el resto y varios rayos de luz provenientes de Spike me sacaron de mi estupor y tristeza. Tenía que salvar mi vida, por Faith. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no desmoronarme en ese momento al verme obligada a dejar el cuerpo ya sin vida de mi amante, me puse en pie, dirigiéndome a la salida, donde se encontraba Spike.

-Lo siento mucho… -dijo Spike- ahora vete. Yo me encargaré de lo que queda de ellos.

Con una última mirada al cuerpo inerte de Faith, subí las escaleras y salí corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos, viendo mientras pasaba, muchas personas a las que había querido, de lo que años atrás había sido mi instituto. Se supone que los mejores años son los que se viven en él. Sin embargo, para mí han sido los peores de mi vida. Donde tanto había perdido. Y de donde me llevaba un corazón totalmente destrozado.

**FIN**


End file.
